The Price You Pay
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: Four times he told the truth, the one time he lied. Au One-shot.


A/N: Here's a one-shot I thought of when I was eating dinner with my mom. I thought it was a pretty good idea. It's loaded with fluff and a certain moping Uchiha. The poor guy.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, but this plot is mine.

* * *

><p>The Price You Pay<p>

_One_

"Don't be an idiot. You shouldn't scratch your eyes," a quiet deep voice called out to her. Against her own will her heart jumped at his voice. She had never heard a voice as enchanting as his.

"Who are you," the pink haired teen asked her head turning left and right frantically. But it was pointless to do so. She couldn't see anyway.

Two days ago she was admitted in the hospital after a chemistry lab gone wrong. Somehow the hazardous chemicals got into her eyes, and in turn left her without sight, but with an aggravating itch. She so desperately wanted to scratch it away.

Despite that male voice telling her not to, her hand reached up to the bandages that wrapped around her head. She let out a gasp of shock when she felt warm hands grab for hers halting her movement. She still wasn't used to having to depend on her ears and touch alone and the sudden contact surprised her. She didn't even hear him move.

"Stop being annoying," he said softly while dragging her hand back to her lap.

A soft pout was on her lips. "I can't help it!"

"You'll only make it worse."

Sighing she admitted defeat. "I know," she turned her face towards the direction of his voice. "My name is Sakura by the way."

"Hn." She frowned.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you're annoying." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but after a slight breeze she knew he was gone.

It wasn't until she was left completely alone did she realize she never got his name.

_Two_

"Ne, do you ever think I'll be able to see again?" It was quiet and for a moment Sakura didn't think her companion would answer her. "Hey-"

"If you hope, it might."

This surprised her. She had gotten used to his inability to be hospitable to her, but she also got used to the different ways he would express himself. This was his form of comfort.

She smiled softly. "Thanks. You know… I think that if you keep up all the rehabilitation, practice, and train hard enough you'll be able to return to your martial arts."

"Hn."

A few days ago he had finally admitted that the reason he was in the hospital with her was because he had severely damaged his arm, almost beyond repair. He was currently staying under watch for therapy.

Sakura huffed. "I'm only speaking what I believe."

"You have such childish ideals."

"Hey! At least I know how to carry an actual civil conversation!"

His silence was the only sign that he was ignoring her.

Sakura was about fed up with his rudeness. She opened her mouth to express her frustration, but her words stopped when he spoke.

"Thank you."

She was shocked. "W-what for?"

"For believing in me."

_Three_

Having just returned from another Braille lesson, Sakura was thoroughly exhausted. The longer she remained without her sight, the less likely the chance that it would return. With this fact she had no choice but to prepare for the worst which is why she committed herself into being able to read by touch.

Although as difficult as it was to remember everything, it gave her a new sense of accomplishment. She always loved a challenge.

The sound of her door opening and closing reach her ears. She followed her visitor's footsteps with her ears, but she already knew who it was. She smiled. There was only one person _rude _enough to barge into her room without knocking.

"How was it today?" Her head turned toward where a lone chair should have been. The chair he always sits in.

"Better."

"I'm glad," she tried to express her genuine appreciation through her words. Her breath hitched when she could almost feel his gaze on her. It was so strong and prominent that all she wanted was for it to stop. She couldn't handle his gaze.

Feeling the need to lighten the mood, Sakura began talking about mindless random moments she would have with her friends. She had gotten as far as to talking about her first kiss, but was interrupted by his scoff.

"That's what you call amazing?"

She gritted her teeth before biting out, "I never kissed anyone else besides him. I can't compare it to anything else!"

The sound of chair scraping against the tile floor caught her attention. The pressure around her change, and she had learned that it meant that someone was invading her personal space! "Do you mind," she hissed.

Suddenly finger tips stroke her cheek causing her to freeze. She could only sit still as his fingers ran up her face to linger on her bandages. She opened her mouth, "Wha-"

But he silenced her when he pressed, what she guessed was his thumb against her lower lip. She felt the motion moving back and forth softly leaving a tingling sensation before he lowered it to her chin. And then something even softer than his fingers was pressed against her lips.

She let out a gasp of shock which he used to his advantage. Slowly something rough that she had never felt before slipped between her parted lips. Oh my Kami, it was his tongue. The appendage grazed lightly against her tongue before receding to his mouth, but he didn't pull away completely. With the hand that held her face, he slid it behind her neck, fingers rubbing her short pink strands almost affectionately as he applied more pressure to pull her face closer to his.

Despite the achingly slow kiss, Sakura's thought process was still not computing the fact that she was being kissed in the most amazing ways and she wasn't kissing back!

Her lips began to move against his, the kiss starting to become more. Her heart started to beat rapidly, her cheeks blushing profusely, but she didn't stop. Reaching out with both hands she sank her fingers into his hair noting how soft his slightly long locks were. Her head began to feel light, the only thing she could make out was how his touch burned and his smell overpowered her. The smell of rainwater.

She let out a whimper of protest when he pulled away. She just got started! He chuckled softly before placing a small peck to the edge of her lips before using his own hands to unlatch hers from him, but he didn't let go.

The sounds of their deep breaths could be heard over her beating heart. She was sure that he could hear it since he was still so close to her. She felt his thumb rubbing slow circles on one of her hands and it made her blush even more. Who knew he could display such affection?

After a long moment of gathering herself together she spoke, her voice shaking, "Now _that _was amazing."

"Hn," she could almost hear a smirk.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." With that she felt his lips pressed against hers once more, and this time she was ready for it.

_Four_

Somehow in the mist of the passed few days she and the male that she had yet to learn the name of had started to occupy their time with more than just talking.

Sakura pulled away panting when she desperately needed air, but she felt his lips linger on her neck nipping lightly. His body fully pressed against hers. She was sure that what they were doing was completely against hospital rules, but when the male above her ran his tongue teasingly against her collar bone making her giggle lightly; she couldn't bring herself to care.

If her mother were to find out that she had been constantly making out with someone she's never seen before (and may not ever see) and didn't know his name, she was sure that she would be so screwed.

Despite her better judgment and all the times her parents had reprimanded her about stranger danger, she trusted this boy. She trusted him as if her life depended on it. When he pulled her close they just fit together so perfectly. When he whispered her name in her ear, it made her heart beat twice as fast, yet she still didn't know his name!

"Are you ever going to tell me your name? I feel a little weird about having countless make-out sessions with someone whose name I don't even know." Sakura blushed a shiver ran through her when she felt his coarse finger tips trace the top of her shorts. She quickly took his hand in hers, not able to endure his touches. If they continued on, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop.

"You talk too much," was all he said before pressing his lips against hers again, but she wasn't going to be distracted.

With all her will power she pulled away from his addicting kisses. "Why won't you tell me your name," it came out almost desperately.

He let out a sigh, his warm breath blowing against her face. She felt his hand stroke her cheek brushing her hair aside. She felt something brush her other cheek, she assumed it was his nose when he nuzzled lightly against her skin. She would have smiled had she not felt so… saddened.

"Sakura," her grip on his hand tightened when he said her name, "We are in the biggest city in Japan. The only reason you're in this specific vicinity is because of Tsunade's management of this hospital. If you ever get your sight back you won't be seeing me. You'll leave and you'll never come back."

Sakura's heart stuttered and squeezed painfully. "Please don't say that," she said softly, so soft she almost couldn't hear it. Behind the bandages that covered her eyes she could feel them sting. Her eyes were tearing up. She didn't want to say good bye to him.

"It's the truth," and with that the hand on her cheek tucked behind her neck as he pulled her in for another deep kiss and this time she let herself be lost in his touches

_Five_

"Tell me your name now!" She's about had enough of him avoiding the question. It wouldn't kill him to tell her his freaking name!

"Hn."

"Please," her soft words tore through him. He would never admit just how much she affected him. She will never find out how much she meant to him.

There was a moment of silence before he gave her a name. He'll never understand why he told her what he did, but what he didn't know was that it would change his life forever.

"My name is… Kenji."

His heart stopped at the smile that brightened her face.

"Kenji…" He tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped when he realized that she would never speak his real name with that beautiful soft voice of hers.

He tried even more so to push the sudden feel of regret and foreboding in his chest away.

XxXx

"It's a miracle that you were able to gain your sight back," Tsunade said with approval.

Sakura only smiled back. "I know. I'm lucky."

It was late last night when Sakura discovered the change. She had been resting in her bed waiting for her nightly antibiotics so that she would be able to sleep. She noticed a change of tint when the sound of the light turning on reached her ears. She had long gotten used to only seeing black, but when she saw red she was at first confused. After a moment of relaying this information to the nurse both were amazed at the fact that her sight had returned.

"We're going to keep you over night for observation, and if there isn't any change you'll be discharged," she said with a smile.

Sakura's smile widened. "Thank you so much!" She couldn't wait to tell Kenji. Better yet, she couldn't wait to see him for the first time. A blush adorned her cheeks thinking about all the times he would sneak into her room late at night. She shook those thoughts away her excitement returning. Today was Wednesday so that meant he was going through hours of rehabilitation today. She wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow.

Her smile fell. She'll be gone tomorrow (or she hoped she would. She was tired of being at the hospital!).

"Tsunade," she said her voice quiet and shy.

Said woman noticing her tone gave her patient her full attention. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Could you possible call in a patient named Kenji?" A blush grew on her cheeks.

Blonde brows furrowed. "There's no one in this facility by that name."

Sakura's heart stopped. "What? Are you sure? We talk to each other nearly every day!"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm positive," her pager went off. She gave it a quick glance before sending Sakura an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I have to get going. I'll be back to check on you before my shift ends."

Sakura only nodded numbly as she turned and left.

There was no one named Kenji? Her face fell. Maybe he didn't want her to find him. Maybe she really was annoying to him. Tears began to build in her eyes and it caused her eyes to throb and her head to ache. But the pain was nothing compared to the one in her chest. A small hand clenched the clothing above her heart.

It hurt.

XxXx

As promised, Sakura was released the next day.

But there was no sign of Kenji. With every minute that passed the hurt she felt grew. Did she really not mean as much to him as he did to her? Maybe she was being foolish thinking that she was actually worth something to someone.

"Sakura," a nurse called from her door, "Your parents are in the lobby waiting for you.

"Okay," she said back trying not to let her sadness leak through her voice.

Even though it was refreshing to finally wear her own clothes it didn't wash the feeling of loneliness from her heart. Giving a quick scan of her jeans and red tank top making sure that she was presentable she pulled her shoes on before leaving the room that acted as a home for the passed five months.

Sakura tried to push back all the memories she had with Kenji in there. Quickly wiping her tears she didn't see anyone in front of her until she ran into them. She let out a gasp of surprise arms grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

Taking a step back she smiled, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Finally taking in the appearance of the poor victim she ran into she was absolutely stunned at how strikingly handsome he was. His dark onyx eyes seemed to scrutinize her every move. His raven hair was slightly long and stuck up in the back (she couldn't help but notice its close resemblance to a chicken butt). He seemed to be her age. She suddenly felt shy under his gaze. He stared at her unblinking and behind dark orbs she saw some kind of emotion, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She tried to bring herself to speak to the handsome boy, but heard her name being called from down the hall.

"Sakura! You'd better hurry up! You've been here for so long I'm tempted to kick you out myself," Tsunade said her voice stern, but she was clearly joking.

Sakura laughed, "I'm going, I'm going." Turning back at the male before her she gave him another quick apology and brushed passed him with a brisk pace. Her steps froze and she looked at his back from over her shoulder. Her eye brows furrowed, but hesitantly she turned and continued on her way.

While on the elevator going towards the ground level she couldn't help the nagging thought that plagued her mind.

That person smelled of rainwater…

XxXx

Just as he predicted, he didn't see the girl with pink hair again after she left.

Two weeks after her discharge he was finally able to leave as well, his arm at its full capacity.

It didn't take long for him to return to his physical routine. He trained day and night to regain the strength he lost. He couldn't tolerate being weak, or so he tried to tell himself.

In truth, he busied himself just so he wouldn't think about Sakura. Every moment that he had to himself his thoughts would always go back to the times where they would talk to each other, or more over she talked and he listened. He missed the sound of her voice, her laugh. He missed the way she smiled every time he walked into the room. She always seemed to know it was him. And what he missed the most… was her, purely her, all of her.

If he closed his eyes he could almost feel the curve of her smile against his cheek after he had completely ravaged her lips. His heart ached to touch her again.

He made his way to her room for his daily visit, but was taken by surprised to see her dressed. She was leaving. And all he could do was stare into the most entrancing eyes he'd ever seen before. When she smiled apologetically it stunned him to his core when he saw the way her beautiful emerald eyes brightened. But he wasn't look at that. He was looking even deeper waiting for the flash of realization in her shining eyes.

Then he realized, the idiot that he was, she doesn't know what he looked like. The disappointment hit him tenfold sinking into his stomach and only multiplying when all she gave him was an apology and a passing glance before leaving him behind. She was gone and he wasn't going to see her again. She didn't even know his real name.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme."

Onyx eyes darkened in pure unadulterated irritation. "What the hell do you want, Naruto. I don't have time for your annoyance."

"Damn, calm down," the blond put his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"You have one minute."

Cerulean eyes rolled. "What's wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No," his voice turned serious ignoring his last comment, "Sasuke, what I'm asking is what's on your mind. Ever since you finally got released you've been… more broody."

"Nothing's wrong."

There was silence for a moment. "Does it have to do with the girl with pink hair?"

Sasuke froze, his eyes narrowed to glare at his friend. "What?"

Naruto smirked. "I came to visit you one day and saw you talking to her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually enjoyed yourself, not to mention," his voice lowered, "when you kissed her."

Sasuke's fist clenched imaging crushing a certain blond head between them, but he said nothing only turning his attention back on the punching bag that hung in front of him.

His best friends silence was all he needed, his jaw dropped. "Oh dear Ramen Lord, it is her! I wasn't really being serious, but man, it is!"

"Shut up," he growled through gritted teeth. He didn't want to hear about her from the dimwit. It was bad enough she was on his mind all the time.

"If you two were so close, and I mean really close," Sasuke sent a glare, "then… why aren't you guys together?"

Sasuke stopped his assault on the punching bag catching it between his gloved hands. His shoulders slumped and his head fell forward. "I… lied to her."

Naruto didn't understand. "Then apologize! It's that easy. I know you're socially retarded, but I didn't think you were a social dumb ass!" What surprised him the most was that Sasuke didn't threaten to rip his head off at the insult. He just continued to stare at the ground, his dark eyes staring off. "Wait… what did you lie about?"

"My name."

"Your name? Hang on! Start over! You two aren't together because you lie about your name? I don't get it."

"She was blind!" he finally shouted taking Naruto by surprise. His long time friend hardly ever lost his composure. "I told her my name was Kenji… so she wouldn't look for me afterwards."

"Sasuke… why would you do that?"

His fingers dug into the punching bag. "I don't know. I never planned for this. I never…" he trailed off.

"You never planned to fall in love with her, did you?" Naruto asked softly.

He said nothing, but only took a step back to give the bag a roundhouse kick before heading towards the showers.

Naruto frowned. Guess he has to take matters into his own hands.

XxXx

Sasuke refused to admit that he was sulking, absolutely refused.

But what else could he call the depressing emotion that overcame him after waking up from a dream about her. It was always about her.

They were back in the hospital, she was in his arms. Her hands stroke his face coaxing him to look at her face. And he did. He was met with gleaming emerald. She smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak. "I love you… Kenji."

And then he had woken up, his heart clenching painfully.

His mind seemed to have thoughts of its own. No, no! It was all wrong. It was supposed to be me! She supposed to love me! Sasuke! Not Kenji!

This pain stuck through him every night. All his dreams of her always ended that way. Where his name should have left her lips, it didn't. Kami, he missed her so much.

Sasuke never intended for it to go so far. At first it had just been civil meetings, her speaking and him listening, and after awhile he started to listen _intently. _And then she started to appear so beautiful in his eyes. The upturn of her soft lips when she smiled, or the way they puckered when she pouted. All of these details seemed to become more apparent to him. And for some _reason _he could never find it in himself to tell her his name.

But when she begged him, pleaded him with one word, he caved. He wasn't used to being submissive, and somewhere in that time he panicked. Her soft words reached him so deeply and he was afraid of how much he would lose, how much was at risk if he continued on with Sakura.

It's a shame he was already attached to her. He was too late, his actions only causing more problems.

It didn't seem like Sasuke was going to get much sleep tonight.

XxXx

Sasuke supposed he should've been used to being dragged by Naruto to his beloved Ichiraku, but for some reason, the loudmouth blond seemed to be more persistent this time even more so than when he had coupons for half off on each bowl of ramen.

"Believe me, teme, you're going to be thanking me after today."

"When? Before or after you drown yourself in broth?"

"Both, now shut up and follow me."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Speak for yourself, dobe."

Naruto just ignored his friend's words and seemed to speed up their pace when the restaurant came in sight. He snuck a sly glance over his shoulder at the brooding male. He was sure in for a surprise.

To his shock (and strange convenience) his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, was actually a coworker with Sakura in the public library. After this discover he had immediately demand that Hinata bring the pink haired girl with her to Ichiraku today.

Naruto mentally rubbed his hands together devilishly. How awesome was he?

"Dobe, let go of me," Sasuke scowled after being pulled indoors. He had more insults to say, but was frozen on the spot when he caught the sight of a girl with familiar pink hair. Her back was to him, but he would have recognized her anywhere. He couldn't believe it. Sakura was right there, in front of him. He could only stare at her back completely missing the sly glances coming from the blonde beside him.

Hearing her voice for the first time in weeks seemed to awaken something lost within him.

"Hinata, I appreciate you taking me out to lunch today, but didn't you say that you were supposed to be on a date with your boyfriend?"

Her timid friend only shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't mind. And Naruto said that he was bringing a friend as well. Maybe you can get to know him."

Sakura highly doubted it. Ever since she was discharged all she could think about was the man who hadn't even tried to contact her. And she thought he had more class than to make out with her for weeks and then not try to see her.

But deep down, under the bitterness she was hurting terribly and she didn't think anything could take the pain away.

"I don't know, Hinata. I mean it's really okay if you want to be left alone with Naruto."

"Stop being annoying," a deep voice broke out from behind her.

Sakura spun on her heel almost falling over as emerald eyes widened to stare at the person who spoke to her. A gasp escaped her lips. This was the same man that she ran into in the hospital, but his voice; with her now sensitive hearing she would have recognized his voice anywhere.

"You… Kenji?"

The man's handsome features contorted into a scowl and for a moment Sakura thought she had upset him. She didn't want him to leave after finally being able to see him! "Don't say that name."

This confused her. "Isn't that your name though?"

"No."

"But… you _told _me that was your name," she tried not to sound betrayed and hurt, "that's what you told me that night!"

"I lied."

She seemed to choke on air. He lied to her? "Why would you lie to me?" It was already bad enough that she didn't see him anymore sure that he certainly didn't reciprocate her feelings, but to be lied to? It was unbearable. Tears began to rim on her eyes her lips trembled.

Before the tears could fall he quickly approached her, hand raised to wipe her tears. The contact stunned her. She closed her eyes trying to understand if this was really the person who stayed up late with her in the nights. The one who almost _lovingly _touched her face every night.

Her eyes opened a small sob escaped her lips. "It is you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered cradling her face in his hands while placing his forehead against hers.

Somehow his gesture seemed to run deeper than his words, almost intensifying his apology. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath to smell the achingly familiar scent of rainwater. This was him. The one she would kiss late in the night. The one she irrevocably fell in love with even before she ever saw him. She couldn't stay mad at him. Raising her hand to place on top of his she squeezed it.

All this time she had put her love into the wrong name. Somehow she felt as if she had betrayed him despite his dishonesty. Finally coming into terms with herself she asked the question that let Sasuke understand that despite her tears and their rough start, everything was going to be okay.

"What is your name?"

His eyes closed as well as he nudge his nose against her cheek his affections suddenly coming to him so easily again

"My name is Sasuke."

And then he pressed his lips to hers.

XxXx

"You know this whole thing could have been easily avoided if you told me your name from the beginning."

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Quit doing that! What is it anyway? Surely it's not a word maybe it's a sou-mphm! Hey! Don't think you can kiss me to shut me up!"

"Stop talking, Sakura."

"No, you stop, Sasuke! Umm…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I like the way you say my name."

"What? You're not making any sense, Sasuke. And since you keep talking nonsense, _Sasuke_, I'll keep this up as well, _Sasuke. _Since I'm just so damn annoying, _Sasuke. _I'd like to see you try and- mphm!"

"…Who knew teme could be such a sap for girls with pink hair? Um... Hinata-chan? I thought guys were supposed to ask the girl out first... and _then _make out with her... OH MY GAWD! MY EYES! TEME TAKE IT AWAY FROM HERE!"

* * *

><p>AN: During Sasuke's part in this I intentionally left out his name, although it should have been obvious it was Mr. Chicken Butt. Although if some of you started to doubt who the guy was, then that works too!

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did while writing it!

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
